claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Full Lyrics for Kioku
Full lyrics for the song Kioku, part of the Claymore Intimate Persona CD, sung by Clare. Japanese 侵食の 月明かり 醜悪を 照らし出す 灰色に 染まる空 黒い羽根 羽ばたけずに 嘆きの血の雨に打たれて 腐食していく 花の雫 闇に抱かれて 落ちてゆく・・ この体 消え去っても 滅びゆく宿命(さだめ)でも 貴方を愛した "記憶" だけは 何度でも甦る 私が私である 事の証(あかし)を示してくれる 誰でも そう 背を向けた 癒されぬ過去の 傷跡を 背負い 生きていくもの 悲しみに負けたくない 強くある為に いま すべてにかえて この "記憶" だけ 守り続ける 地の果てに 暗黒の 太陽が のまれてく 紅の深海に 沈んでく 永久(とわ)にずっと 闇のベル 奏でる旋律 あざ笑う モノクロの道化師(ピエロ) 飼い慣らしてく 快楽を・・ 心から安らげる 場所があるとすれば きっと この "記憶" と共にある 貴方がそばにいれば 私が私のまま 生きてる意味を与えてくれる 失った人の 大切さと悲しみを 強く生きてく "覚悟" に変えて 時に貴方の姿 私に重ね合わせ 私の中に 生き続けてる "記憶" のカケラ 嘆きの血の雨に打たれて 腐食していく 花の雫 闇に抱かれて 落ちてゆく・・ この体 消え去っても 滅び行く宿命(さだめ)でも 貴方を愛した "記憶" だけは 何度でも甦る 私が私である 事の証(あかし)を示してくれる 誰でも そう 背を向けた 癒されぬ過去の 傷跡を 背負い 生きていくもの 悲しみに負けたくない 強くある為に いま すべてにかえて この "記憶" だけ 守り続ける Romanji Shinshoku no tsukiakari Shuuaku wo terashi dasu Haiiro ni somaru sora Kuroi hane habatakezu ni Nageki no chi no ame ni utarete Fushoku shite yuku hana no shizuku Yami ni dakarete ochite yuku Kono karada kiesatte mo Horobi yuku sadame demo Anata wo aishita kioku dake wa Nando demo yomigaeru Watashi ga watashi dearu Koto no akashi wo Shimeshite kureru Dare demo sou e wo muketa yasarenu kako no kizuato wo Seoikite yuku mono kanashimi ni maketakunai tsuyoku aru tame ni ima subete ni kaete kono kioku dake mamori tsuzukeru chi no hate ni ankoku no taiyou mo ga nomareteku kurenai no shinkai ni shizundeku towani zutto yami no beru kanaderu senritsu aza warau monokuro no piero kai nara shiteku kairaku wo kokoro kara yasurageru basho gaarutosureba kitto kono kioku to tomoni aru anata gasobaniireba watashi ga watashi no mama ikiteru imi wo ataete kureru ushinatta nin no taisetsu sato kanashimi wo tsuyoku ikiteku kakugo ni kaete toki ni anata no sugata watashi ni kasaneawase watashi no naka ni ikitsuzuke teru kioku no kakera nageki no chi no ame ni utarete fushoku shiteiku hana no shizuku yami ni dakarete ochite yuku Kono karada kiesatte mo Horobi yuku sadame demo Anata wo aishita kioku dake wa Nando demo yomigaeru Watashi ga watashi dearu Koto no akashi wo Shimeshite kureru Dare demo sou e wo muketa yasarenu kako no kizuato wo Seoikiteyuku mono kanashimi ni maketakunai tsuyoku aru tame ni ima subete ni kaete kono kioku dake mamori tsuzukeru English Intrusive moonlight illuminates the ugliness Black wings aren't taking flight but the sky is dyed gray Stricken by rain of the blood of grief A drop of a withering flower Cradled in the darkness, it falls ... Even if this body fades away Even if its a fate that goes to ruin Only this "Memory" of loving You, Shows to me the proof that no matter how many times I am reborn, I am me, living on, carrying the scars of the past that won't heal, that everyone turned their back on I don't want to lose to sadness, because it is strong now, in place of all else, I keep protecting only this "Memory" At the end of the earth The dark black sun is swallowed, sinking into a deep crimson sea for eternity, forever playing a melody on darkness's bell a sneering clown in black-and-white enjoying the pleasure of control If there was a place where I could feel truly safe, I'm sure it would be beside this "Memory" As long as you are near you give a meaning to my living on as myself. The importance of the ones I have lost, and my sadness for them, changes to "resolve" to live strong, and in times taking on your presence and making it part of me a piece of "Memory" continuing on in me Category:Music Category:Lyrics